Seeing you
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Shouyou had been acting weird for the past 3 weeks and everyone on the volleyball team wanted to know what it was. Missing spikes, not receiving the ball properly anymore, getting hit in the face with the ball more than usual, it made Shouyou tired, wishing he could just fix his eyes.


Seeing you...

Shouyou had been acting weird for the past 3 weeks and everyone on the volleyball team wanted to know what it was.

Missing spikes, not receiving the ball properly anymore, getting hit in the face with the ball more than usual, it made Shouyou tired, wishing he could just fix his eyes.

Daichi placed a hand on Shouyou's shoulder as they took a break.

"Are you ok, Hinata? You don't seem yourself lately" Daichi squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Daichi-san, just a little tired" it was a lie he used way too often lately. Daichi nodded and told him to rest and come back when he was ready.

Shouyou slid down the wall, covering his head with the towel as he drew his knees up to his chest.

"Oi, Hinata...whats up with you?" Kageyama crouched down infront of him, lifting the towel a little. Shouyou tried not to squint his eyes as he looked at Kageyama.

"I'm tired...distracted, maybe?" Shouyou sighed "I will stop for today..." Shouyou was tired, tired of having to figure out when exactly the ball would come towards him, trying to see everything clearly.

Shouyou stood up and heard Kageyama scoff but he choose to ignore it and walked over to Daichi. After telling him he wanted to stop practice for today he made his way to the changing room.

"Is everything ok with Hinata? Daichi?" Suga places his hand on the captains arm, who shook his head slowly.

"I don't know whats up with him lately, but I'm sure he will tell us when he wants too. Hinata isn't someone who would keep things to himself" Daichi smiled softly

Kageyama watched as Shouyou left the gym, frowning he squeezed the ball between his hands. He was going to find out...

Shouyou sat in the classroom, waiting for the other students to fill the room. He looked up as he heard the door slam open, confused and with wide eyes he stared at the person.

Kageyama stood by the door, panting. He looked at Hinata, frowning as the shorter boy still hasn't said anything.

"Oi dumbass! You forgot your bag" Kageyama walked over to Shouyou's desk and placed the bag down on it "Just now, why didn't you say anything?"

"Huh? Ah, I was just surprised you were here, since we don't have any classes together" Shouyou grinned "Thank you for bringing my bag"

Nodding Kageyama made his way out of the classroom. He definitely knew there was something wrong, Hinata was unusually quiet.

At lunchbreak they heard from their teacher that they won't have any classes after this so they could do what they wanted. For Shouyou, it meant he would go home, playing volleyball wouldn't be an option, not today.

"Minami-san, could I copy your notes? The teacher went to fast for me" Shouyou smiled sheepishly. He thanked the girl as he took out his own notebook.

"Hinata-kun? Suga-san is wondering if you're coming to practice?" Yachi stood by the door

"Not today, Yachi. I'm sorry but there is something I have to do" Shouyou packed everything up once he was done writing everything down, returning the notebook back to his classmate.

"Kageyama-kun isn't coming either. Do you have any plans with him?" Yachi squeezed her hands nervously. Shouyou stared at her wide eyed. He apologized to her and sprinted off.

"Bakayama!" Shouyou ran full speed towards Kageyama who was walking to the gate.

"Woah! Slow down, dumbass!" Kageyama grabbed Shouyou's arm to stop him "Whats up with you? Why aren't you at practice?"

"I should be asking you that! You never miss any practice!" Shouyou glared at him

"There is something I have to do at home, my parents won't be home for a week so I will have to do everything" Kageyama looked away from the red head who puffed his cheeks

"I...have to go somewhere with my mom, it has to be today" Shouyou pulled out of Kageyama's grip "I...I will see you tomorrow" grabbing his bike from the rack he biked away from the setter.

Kageyama frowned, he wanted to go after him but he knew Shouyou wouldn't say anything.

"Mom! I'm home!" Shouyou dropped his bag by the door and walked into the livingroom

"Shouyou? Why are you home so early?" His mother looked up confused

"The teacher let us go after lunchbreak" Shouyou shrugged "Mom, can we go there today?"

"There? Oh...yes ofcourse dear" She stood up, ruffling her sons hair "I assume playing volleyball and paying attention in your classes are getting worse?" She smiled softly as Shouyou nodded.

 _Next day_

Shouyou fixed his glasses, swallowing nervously as he heard voices inside the gym. Slowly opening the door he tensed up as everyone turned their head towards him.

Kageyama who was about to yell at him for being late, stopped moving.

"Hinata, thank you for finally joining us, come on" Daichi motioned him closer. Shouyou closed the door and made his way over to them, his head down.

Tsukishima snickered "Shrimpy has glasses" Kageyama glared at him

"Shut up! So do you but we don't comment on that!" Kageyama looked at Shouyou, who smiled a little. Kageyama looked away, his cheeks turning red.

Tsukishima scoffed, turning his head away. Suga clapped his hands smiling

"Go warm up and then we'll continue where we left of yesterday!" Suga smiled at Shouyou

Kageyama approached Shouyou who was alone in a corner.

"Th-they look good on you..." Kageyama's face turned red as Shouyou looked at him with big eyes

"T-hank you. Also, thank you for saying that to Tsukishima" Shouyou smiled shyly. His eyes widened even more at the words he heard next

"I think you look cute" Kageyama stared at him "Y-you're always cute, b-but those glasses just make you even cuter..." before Shouyou could say anything, Kageyama was up and gone.

Shouyou looked at Kageyama who was banging his head against the wall on the other side of the court, he held his hand over his heart, gripping onto his uniform, he couldn't believe his crush actually said that.

"Oi! Kageyama! Stop doing that and come here!" Daichi narrowed his eyes at their setter "Wipe that blood from your forehead" sighing Daichi mumbled that they're making him feel older, making Suga giggle.

"Are you ok, Kageyama?" Shouyou looked at Kageyama, grimacing as the blood was still running down his face "Let me get you a towel!" Shouyou jogged over to the bench, grabbing a towel.

"I'm fine" Kageyama groaned as the towel was pressed against the wound.

"The bleeding needs to stop before you can even play, bakayama" Shouyou stuck his tongue out.

"You worry too much, Shouyou" Kageyama didn't even realised he called the boy by his first name.

Shouyou dropped the towel, his hand still raised. Tanaka was laughing.

"Since when do you call him by his first name, Kageyama?" Suga looked at him with a teasing smile.

Kageyama looked down, his eyes widening as Shouyou looked back at him with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I..I..." Kageyama couldn't take his eyes away from his short spiker. Wait! _His_ spiker?

"K-kageyama?" Shouyou moved a little closer to him, making Kageyama take a step back.

"Oh god, can we just play already?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes "If we won't because of these two then I will just leave"

"Tsukishima is right. Continue this after practice you two" Daichi made two teams, glancing at the couple who still stared at eachother "Get ready or I won't allow you to be here anymore!" As always, this worked.

After practice, both boys slowly walked into the school. Kageyama stopped walking as they reached the vending machine, throwing in some money, picking up the milk carton.

"Kageyama, do you perhaps like me?" Shouyou tilted his head, his big eyes staring at him. Kageyama swore the milk came out of his nose.

"W-what!? W-where did you get that idea from!?" Kageyama was coughing, turning away from Shouyou

"You called me Shouyou, you never call me that. It's either 'idiot' or 'dumbass' or just 'Hinata' you only call someone by their first name if you're really close" Shouyou looked down, pushing up his glasses

"We are friends, aren't we? I should be able to call you by your first name...y-you can do it too, if you want, I don't ca-" Shouyou smiled brightly as Kageyama rambled on.

"Tobio~" Shouyou covered his mouth giggling and Kageyama could just melt, dropping the milk he placed his hands on Shouyou's shoulders.

Shouyou's eyes widened as he felt soft lips against his own, gripping onto Kageyama's arms, he slowly let his eyes close, pressing back against Kageyama's lips.

Pulling away slowly, they placed their foreheads together.

"So, you do like me" Shouyou smiled, his face still flushed, Kageyama chuckled

"Yes, I do like you" Kageyama smiled softly, Shouyou gasped then smiled back brightly, placing his index fingers against the corners of Kageyama's mouth.

"I like this as well, smile more often" Shouyou squeaked, giggling as Kageyama pulled him closer.

"I will, only in front of you" He kissed Shouyou's nose, Shouyou scrunched up his nose cutely, nudging up his glasses a little.

"You never asked me properly~" Pouting, Shouyou played with Kageyama's button on his uniform.

"Shouyou, will you be my boyfriend?" To be honest, Kageyama felt embarrassed doing all of this, but Shouyou just seemed to pull everything out of him, he could get used to this.

Beaming Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, kissing him. Kageyama smiled against his lips.

"I assume that's a yes" linking their fingers, Shouyou nodded.

This morning Shouyou was scared of what his teammates would say but in the end he got to find out his crush felt the same towards him and he couldn't be happier.

Squeezing his boyfriends hand, they both made their way to their classrooms, ready to show everyone they were finally together.


End file.
